The Golden Angel
by TessaWeston
Summary: (OC story) Clara Pegasus knows something is different about her, and she feels it is why her brother will not allow her to play the game he invented, a game she somehow feels emotionally tied to, past the fact that her brother is Maximillion Pegasus. But when a specific boy and his friends show up on their island and she experiences new things, does she learn the hidden secrets?
1. Prologue

**I just want everyone to know that I am writing this fanfiction **because I loved Yu-Gi-Oh when I was little and started watching again. But, I haven't watched all too much but still want to write it. I know enough to make the fanfiction, but I may have some sort of personal opinions in it. So, if let's say the spirit in Yugi's puzzle falls in love with Kaiba and they have strange Kaiba babies and I put that Kaiba dies (not actually doing that), just accept it or don't read it. I intend on following the episodes a bit so I'm not actually gonna kill anyone so don't get scared.

"Wow, Max! So the four finalists are in the castle already?" I looked up at my older brother as we sat at our usual spots for morning breakfast, he at the head, I to his left.

"Dozens, my dear sister," he said with a smile and a wave of his hands. He at times still thought I was eight, I felt, but to be honest, I liked the attention he had given me for it, even though I had just turned sixteen about a month ago. It made me feel important and like I had a purpose. "Now, have you been studying?"

"It's summer," I reminded him, rubbing my finger around the rim of my glass of orange juice. My left cheek was in my palm, whose elbow was on the table as I stared at him. My white bangs began to fall into my gold eyes and I tried to blow them back. Max only laughed. "When can I learn Duel Monsters?"

"Clara, you know I don't want you playing that." His voice sounded final, though he hadn't sounded even annoyed that I asked for the eleventh time this week, and it was only Monday morning.

"Oh come on," I whined a bit. I then jumped up onto the chair, gesturing my arms wide. "You're _the _Maximillion Pegasus! The creator of Duel Monsters, the rules, and the artist who designed _every_ single card! But you won't let your own little sister learn."

"Clara." He said my name again, and as I stood in my red night dress on the expensive dining room chair, I realized how far I had gone. I placed my hand around the golden angel at my neck, the weight of it familiar and comforting to me. I kept my head down and my face shadowed. morning sunlight streamed through the large, open windows that took up literally the entire left wall. He sighed kindly and walked over to my chair, taking my hands in his and helping me to step down. "Clara, you know I'm afraid of what may hap-"

"Mr. Pegasus."

It was one of my brother's body guards who had come in through the doors, standing stock still with his arms locked at his sides. I only looked, but Max stepped between us so that I could not see the guard and he could not see me. I was no secret, but Max hated if people looked at me. Possessive older brother I suppose. "Mr. Pegasus," the guard said again. "Mai Valentine, Bandit Keith, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Moto are all here, with a few friends.

I stepped back then, eager to get into some regular clothes and spy on the duelists. So, as Max began to talk with the guard, I slipped upstairs, laughing as I passed old family photos. That was until I reached the end of the hall and saw one of the thousands of pictures of Cecilia and sighed, realizing just how hurt Max must have been. I wanted to fall in love, but not as easily as they had. Of course I wanted to be with that person forever, and I wanted forever to start now, but with being home schooled and stuck here on the island, I hadn't been out in the real world in years.

Still, I couldn't shake this tug at my heart or the heat that was seeming to come from my angel necklace. I wondered if I had just been imagining it, but I could have sworn it was glowing faintly.

**Well what did you think? Sorry, it's only the prologue, but it's good enough for now. The picture will be changing once I finish drawing it so don't get too used to the current one, though it is very lovely.**


	2. Chapter 1

_I just want everyone to know that I am writing this fanfiction____because I loved Yu-Gi-Oh when I was little and started watching again. But, I haven't watched all too much but still want to write it. I know enough to make the fanfiction, but I may have some sort of personal opinions in it. So, if let's say the spirit in Yugi's puzzle falls in love with Kaiba and they have strange Kaiba babies and I put that Kaiba dies (not actually doing that), just accept it or don't read it. I intend on following the episodes a bit so I'm not actually gonna kill anyone so don't get scared._

_Rated T for Teen _

_*Look to the end for a special announcement*_

"I don't get a very good feeling from Bandit Keith," I whispered under my breath to Max. All of us were sitting at an Honorary Dinner for the four finalists, everyone conversing quietly amongst themselves. (Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Pegasus wasn't at dinner with all of them, but this is a fanfiction so...)

"Clara," he said under his breath, smiling as we both sat at the head of the table . He took a sip of red wine that matched his suit. I wore red as well, just as bright. I wore my hair up in a high ponytail, a red ribbon tying it. My shirt was puffed, slits in the sleeves and long black riding pants, black heeled boots that clacked as I walked. My side-swept bangs fell into my eyes a bit, luckily enough to cover my right eye whenever I picked them up to look at Yugi.

Yugi gave me this weird feeling; he was a kind boy who was a few months older than I, and his friends seemed true and important to him. Even Miss Valentine seemed close to them. But, something about Yugi himself set me off, not so much in a bad way, but in a way that scared me because I couldn't understand it. He caught my gaze once or twice as I hunched forward in my seat and stayed quiet, and he smiled, even waved once. He looked just embarrassed as I'm sure I had, so I waved back tiny.

"Attention, Duelists." Max stood up then, his fingertips pressed on the table, staring at all of them with that smile. It was a smile I had literally never seen on him before, but I began to when all of the duelists first arrived to the island and he introduced them from the balcony. "I would like to congratulate you on making it this far, and my sister here,"-he put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly to let me know to stand-"Will be showing you all to your rooms. Now, I would watch out for her though, for she will most likely be keeping her eyes on you." He laughed, and slowly everyone had too. I was fairly angry with him that he not only knew about my spying, but that he _told _everyone.

**Yugi Moto's POV:**

I watched Pegasus' little sister, Clara, as we ate dinner and was pretty surprised. She seemed kind and very pretty, something I hadn't expected out of someone related to Pegasus. But then again, blood should never change your opinion on someone.

She was a very beautiful girl inside, and pretty enough on the outside. I mean, she was beautiful, but not to me. But, something clicked inside of me when I saw her, and I could have sworn I could feel a strange heat coming from my Millennium Puzzle.

_Yugi_. I heard my name in my own head, and realizing it was the spirit in my puzzle. Alone in my room, I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, allowing my mind to meet up with the spirit's. "Yugi," he said with that small smile that was always on his face as he saw me. I felt that the spirit was my friend, and was always as glad to hear him as I was to see Joey, Tea, or Tristan.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, not unkindly, realizing that there was no real reason for him to call me. "Is this about the duel the day after tomorrow?"

"No," he said. There was something in his voice, something that I hadn't expected to hear. "It's about that girl with the golden eyes . . . " He had been talking about Clara, and I couldn't help but be curious. "When I saw her, I felt something in my heart. I felt like I had known her my whole life, and as if just seeing her would fix the world but also start the greatest war, wanting to protect her greatly. I feel . . . Yugi, I think I _know _her. Her necklace was familiar to me, and I think I gave it away once."

_Yes I know it wasn't that great this chapter. I'm exhausted and have been working hard but wanted to write it. Now, for the important announcement. I want to thank everyone that followed the story or favored it, and a very special thanks goes out to Aqua girl 007 for helping me out so greatly with information on Yu-Gi-Oh and basically everything to do with it. I'm trying my best to absorb all the info and will keep trying. THANKS SO MUCH!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long; had to move unexpectedly.**

**I just want everyone to know that I am writing this fanfiction** because I loved Yu-Gi-Oh when I was little and started watching again. But, I haven't watched all too much but still want to write it. I know enough to make the fanfiction, but I may have some sort of personal opinions in it. So, if let's say the spirit in Yugi's puzzle falls in love with Kaiba and they have strange Kaiba babies and I put that Kaiba dies (not actually doing that), just accept it or don't read it. I intend on following the episodes a bit so I'm not actually gonna kill anyone so don't get scared.

_Clara Pegasus' POV:_

"There is no way that Joey simply lost his card," I hissed under my breath to Max. We had both been sitting off to the side, awaiting for Bandit Keith and Joey's match to begin. I got bad feelings from Keith, always had, so I do not see how Joey could have lost such an important card that Yugi had given to him.

"Hush, Clara." Max has smiled to me, though he kept his eyes-okay, maybe eye would be a better way to put it-on Keith. He patted my hand as I sat in the chair beside him and felt like some sort of regal princess. He asked I wear a red dress he bought for me that ended at my knees with a flare due to far too much tool. It was a sleeveless turtle-neck, but Max equipped it with white short gloves that made me look like I stepped out of the American '50s. However, I kept my long black boots on that I always wore, and while it completely threw off the entire look, I refused to take them off. I prefer my long white hair always down, but whenever with Max, I wore it up since it would look weird having two people dressed in red with long white hair in their faces coming at you. This time though, it was pulled back in a ballerina bun, no bangs in my face, which I despised.

"How could Joey have lost such an important card? Don't forget, Keith didn't show his at the dinner." I turned my head to glare at Keith, knowing what he did. "He stole Joey's card so he would have to lose, I'm telling you."

"Wheeler is playing for the money, Little Girl." It was Keith who had said this, looking at me from the couch he was lounging on, on the other side of the dueling arena. Note to self: burn that couch. "He probably realized it wasn't worth dueling against a great duelist like me and chickened out."

"A great duelist like you?" I spat, unable to help standing out of my seat, my fists clenching at my sides. I stomped closer to the railing, completely forgetting that Yugi and his friends were in the balcony right above us. Placing a hand on the railing and pointing a finger on the other towards Keith, I said, "I could beat you right now! You are not as good as you think you are, and you stole most of those star chips you've got on your wrist! And besides, most people here _are _playing for the money; Joey just is so he could save his little sister! You're the one who wants the money and to disgrace my brother!"

"Ms. Pegasus." It was Croquet; he had been standing on Max's left the whole time since I sat at his right. "Perhaps it is best that you calm down. You do not even know how to play duel monsters."

Both Max and I turned to glare at him at that, like it was some huge secret. "I know how to play," I somehow managed to get out in a demanding voice. "I just don't have my own deck." I then turned back to Keith, my blood boiling and my face just as red as the dress and down-to-my-knees-ribbon that was tying my bun in place. "Tell you what, how about after Joey beats your butt, I duel you? That is, if I don't literally kick you off of the island myself!" My golden angel necklace slowly began to glow, and I couldn't help but take notice as Yugi and his friends gawked as his Millennium Puzzle did the same.

"Hey, I found it!" Joey came running back in, and I couldn't help but smile, both instruments ceasing their glowing. Max thought for some bizarre reason I liked him, when the truth was, I could just imagine being close with Joey like a friend; in fact, I wanted to befriend Joey, Tea, Tristan, and especially Yugi. There was something about him that set me off, in a good way. It wasn't that I liked Yugi in any sense of a romantic way, but there was something about him that enticed me.

Keith looked pissed to hear that Joey had found his card, and it only solidified for me that Keith was a no-good thief. Would make sense since his name was Bandit. "Fine, let's just get on with this duel!" he shouted as he got to his platform.

I watched the rest of the time from my rail, willing so desperately for Joey to win. I had wanted to personally duel Keith, even though I knew he was a fairly good duelist, but nothing would make me happier than seeing him kicked off of the island after his duel.

_**Yugi Moto's POV:**_

That sure was strange; my Puzzle started to glow as Clara got more and more heated. I was wondering if Spirit would come out, but he didn't. The weird thing was though, that the necklace around Clara's neck had begun to glow too, and it seemed as though my Millennium Puzzle was somehow answering hers glowing.

"She sure is strange," Tristan had said as he looked down at Clara. She was a pretty girl who was only a bit taller than me-everyone was taller than me, though I really don't mind-and something felt strange every time I saw her; something inside of me. Sure she was beautiful and sure she seemed like a great girl, but there was nothing there that would ever make me care for her the way it may sound like I should. Even though she was Pegasus' sister, she didn't seem to really be bad.

"Why is she so strange?" Tea asked to Tristan, not understanding why he had said it exactly.

"Well, firstly, she is Maximillion Pegasus' little sister that everyone knows exists, but has never really seen. Secondly, she doesn't seem a thing like him but seems completely able to listen to him."

"She is his little sister," I inquired. I had no siblings, and while I never knew Joey's sister Serenity, I knew that little sister's always looked up to their big brother's, no matter who they were.

"I don't mean she's some sort of a slave to him or anything," Tristan interjected awkwardly, not wanting us to misunderstand.

"I see what Tristan's saying," Bakura added, raising a finger to point it out. "He just means that even though Pegasus is a bad person to us, he may not necessarily be to his little sister. Besides, she seems like a very nice girl."

I nodded and looked back to Clara who was watch the duel as though her life depended on the outcome. To be honest, it made me happy that she had stood up for Joey and now wanted him to win. She said nothing during the match and never moved her eyes from the field, and when Joey won, she literally pounced off of the railing she had been clutching so desperately and grabbed Keith, pulling him out by his ear as she dragged him along on the ground. We all couldn't help but laugh as Joey came up to join us and Pegasus and Croquet left.

Shortly after, everyone returned to their rooms to get washed up so we could eat, but I stayed, heading down towards the arena to get a better look at it.

_Yugi._

I heard Spirit calling for me again and shut my eyes, allowing myself to be torn away from the arena I was looking at and to him in my mind. I did not see him, and I wasn't completely distant; all I had to do was open my eyes and everything would be normal, but there was no reason to right now.

_Spirit?_ I thought through my mind, trying to listen for him. _Is something wrong?_

_No_, he assured me. _I had just wanted to take a look at the field and get mentally prepared for tomorrow._

I didn't really want to let Spirit take over during duels, but right now, I didn't see what was so wrong with it as long as I kept a close eye. So, I nodded to myself in the empty arena and breathed slowly, opening my eyes. Only know, they weren't my eyes exactly, they were his.

"I swear that guy . . . ." I could hear mumbling coming from the dark hall where I saw Clara pull Bandit Keith into and I knew that Spirit could hear it too. There was something inside of me; not in my head, but in my heart, that said I should give Spirit control for a moment as she came. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't think Spirit would have hurt Clara, especially when no one was dueling. So, I smiled and sort of let myself sleep within Spirit's mind instead of the other way around.

_**Spirit's POV:**_

I heard Ms. Pegasus approaching as I looked at the field. I was a bit afraid I will admit that she may think I was planning on cheating and ruin Yugi's chances of winning back his Grandfather's soul, but I could not get Yugi to switch with me. I suppose even if it was Yugi here and not me, it would still look bad; worse perhaps.

"What are you doing?" she asked, most likely only able to make out my shape from here. I could not see her, but I assumed that she could hardly see me because of it. "I thought you would be getting ready for . . . ." She trailed off, and it almost made me sad not to hear her voice. She slowly came into view, her hair out of the bun it had been in, causing it to wave. She had the red ribbon laced up her left arm, most likely so she wouldn't have to carry it. "You're not Yugi . . . ."

Ms. Pegasus hadn't been there when Mai and Yugi dueled, so she hadn't seen me at all. This was our first meeting, and a meeting without Yugi? I was a bit frightened that this would not end well. "No," I admitted, my voice strong as always but somehow soft, most likely so I would not seem harsh I had hoped. "I am the spirit living in his Millennium Puzzle."

"What is your name?" she asked, walking onto the platform where Badnit Keith had been standing so that she could try to get a closer look at me. I was standing where Joey was, and I had to stop myself from leaning forward with great interest.

"I do not remember much of who I am or once was," I openly admitted. "But, I do believe some called me Pharaoh."

She smiled, and I could feel my eyes widening. She was beautiful, _so _beautiful, and I could feel my heart pounding as I looked at her. She noticed my looking and blushed, averting her golden eyes to her feet, locking her arms behind her back innocently. Her face was nearly the same color as her red dress-_She always looked beautiful in red._

Wait, what was I saying? I've only seen her once or twice, and she had never seen me. Why was I thinking about her that way. I took notice to her necklace and I couldn't help myself, I vaulted over and onto the field, running across and climbing onto her side. Her golden eyes that matched the beauty of the golden necklace were wide with confusion as I took her hand softly in both of mine, arching my hear to kiss the top of it ever so softly.

_**Clara Pegasus' POV:**_

Something was wrong with me. Was I being shallow? I never found Yugi too appealing when it came to appearances, but I did not find him ugly. I just, I had no feelings for him. But now seeing Pharaoh, my heart raced and ached to get closer with him. Had he seen on my face, and that was why he now ran across a Duel Monsters field simply to kiss my hand?

I couldn't help it; I placed a warm hand on his cheek when he picked it back up to look in my eyes. He was taller than Yugi, but still shorter than all of his friends. However, he seemed to tower over me, though it was only about an added six or seven inches. Okay, his friends were really tall. I searched his lowered eyes as he seemed to enjoy the touch of my hand on his cheek, he even placed his over mine. My hands were always cold, where as his were burning and it was welcomed on my glove. _Take the gloves off you fool! _I shouted inside my head to myself.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I saw none of Yugi inside of him, and I knew it was a stupid question seeing as he had been trapped inside of the Millennium Puzzle for who even knows how long, but I had to ask it. I know I knew him from where, no matter how stupid it looked or sounded.

"I'm not sure, but you do seem familiar, even when I saw you as Yugi looked at you." I understood what he meant and didn't object. Besides, I was too lost in the moment looking up in his eyes. He looked like a taller version of Yugi, but the eyes were different. Yugi's eyes were rounder and a bit darker in color, whereas Pharaoh's seemed a lighter purple and the shape of them were more serious, more, regal? Strong? Beautiful? Perfect? Enticing?

I watched as he slowly lowered his face to mine, turning his head a bit and closing his eyes. Mine were open as I looked towards his closed eyes, but it wasn't awkward. I had already been up against the small left wall on the duelist's platform, and he now had his hands on either side of me, resting them on the small wall.

His breath hit my lip warmly and sent chills all over me, goose bumps running down every inch of my fair skin. Was this really going to happen? No, it couldn't. This was Yugi's body! But, it wasn't . . . . Somehow, this was Pharaoh's, that much I could realize. So, I closed my eyes and he kissed my lips softly but with a purpose.

I couldn't help myself; I took arms away from my sides and ran my hands over the long sleeves that were covering his arms. They were strong and bumpy, in the good way, and I gripped them softly as he opened my mouth with his, kissing me over and over. My arms slowly trailed up and wrapped around his neck, my leg bending so the foot was flush against the small wall I was on and so Pharaoh could get a little closer. He did, wrapping his arms around the small of my back but pulling himself closer. It was like a death lock, but if this was death, let more come.


	4. Chapter 3

**Check out my drawing of Clara on my fanfiction! I mean, it came out kinda bad, but oh well. I imagined her prettier. Also, the chair is supposed to be really weirdly huge. ** art/Clara-Pegasus-389449616

I don't remember how I got here . . . On the Dueling arena? Why on earth was I here, staring down Yugi's Dark Magician? Wasn't I just watching, horribly conflicted, from my chair?

Yugi and Max's duel had finally come, and I couldn't stop thinking about the Pharaoh. Something was strange about all of this. Very strange.

"Max, what are you-?!" I was cut off when suddenly, a black orb seemed to close in the arena, leaving Yugi's friends, and even me, out. This wasn't good.

"Yo, Clara!" I looked up at hearing Joey calling my name and looked at him, my dark white eyebrows rising in confusion. "Any idea what just happened?"

"No!" I called back, standing out of my chair and walking to the rail. I reached a hand out, but the surface was solid. "It's like a real wall," I yelled up to them. "Do you think it's possible to break through?"

"Let's give it a try!" Tristan shouted down to me. He, Tea, and Joey all came down and I met them on the ramp-hallway thing that always confused me that led to Yugi's side of the arena. "So, Clara, any idea what to do?"

"None," I said, my mind wandering. I didn't know what this thing was, but I felt that Yugi would _not _have been able to play well in there. Something just seemed dark about it . . . Well, despite the fact it was like black and purple smoke.

"Clara, what do you know about your brother?" Joey asked me suddenly. I turned around to look at him, tilting my head lightly as I was confused by the question.

Again I was wearing my black boots, but today, I wore a normal summery dress, gold in color to bring out the color of my eyes. Max had come into my room the night before, his face grave and grim, most likely for the duel today. For some reason, he asked if he could see my angel necklace and use it tomorrow as a sort of good-luck charm. I obliged, of course, seeing no problem with wanting to bring him luck. After all, after Pharaoh gave the space back to Yugi, I kissed the top of his forehead for luck.

"You mean, like his sleeping patterns and what he likes to read?" My brows drew together in confusion. Maximillion was my _brother_, of course I knew just about everything about him!

The three of them found it funny, I kind of did too, and after they were done laughing, Tristan shook his head. "Clara, your brother has been doing bad things . . . See that little boy up there?"-he pointed to a boy with black hair-"That's Kaiba's little brother. Your brother kidnapped him, Kaiba, and Yugi's grandfather, all so that Yugi would duel him. He wants Yugi's puzzle."

Wait, what just happened here? Did this guy _seriously _just tell me my brother, whom raised me since I was eight, was a thief and kidnapper? "You're only saying that because he has the Millennium Eye because Yugi has the puzzle! My brother would never, _ever_, kidnap people! I would know."

"He kidnapped their souls, Clara," Tea said actually rather kindly to me. "He kidnapped Mocuba so that he could lure Kaiba here, then he stole _both _of their souls."

Come to think of it, the guards had been acting strange lately, and there was a bit of commotion recently . . . But, could Max have really done something like this? Tears began to roll down my cheeks but no sound came from me, nor did I even have a sad look on my face. I just gritted my teeth and stared down at my boots.

Suddenly, something felt strange. I looked up at the three of them, my golden eyes wide as I tried to figure out what was going on. I thought I could have heard something from inside the dome for a moment, and then, suddenly, I was inside.

**Maximillion Pegasus' POV:**

I didn't want to do this to poor Clara. She was such a sweet and innocent girl who devoted her life to me. Of course, it was never my intention in life to harm her or bring harm to her, but when I saw that I could actually _lose _to the spirit within Yugi's Puzzle, I realize how badly I needed her.

I pulled her card in my first hand, so finally, when I saw that I had actually lost points and the Spirit was doing alright, I needed her. "I put The Golden Angel in defense mode!"

My heart thumped as I saw the Spirit's eyes grow wide as a golden figure started to appear, and my mind flashed back to a time when Clara begged to live with me. My father wasn't a bad man, but he was indeed a busy man, and she was always closer with me. So when I turned eighteen, Cecelia and I agreed that she would come and live with us, just after we had gotten married. But, that was when everything changed. Cecelia had grown sick before Clara came, but, nothing that couldn't be handled.

Suddenly, Cecelia was gone, dead and absent from this world. I sent poor Clara back to live with our father as I traveled the world to look for a way to bring Cecelia back. Finally, about a year later, I found it in Egypt, where I received my Millennium Eye, but, I learned something else in the scriptures.

There was once a beautiful warrior that was very close with the Pharaoh, and used to wish to lay down her life for him. When they played their versions of Duel Monsters, that girl, Chavi, would become a card to fight and protect the Pharaoh. The warrior became the Golden Angel because of a necklace she asked to be made for herself, so that whenever she was called upon during a duel, she would be there. But, a piece of the angel had to be within the stones they played with. That was why I took Clara's necklace last night . . .

In the scriptures, I had come to realize that the warrior Chavi was Clara to a T. It was frightening. My sister even _looked _like the art of the warrior they had on the walls. That was why I begged to receive the Golden Angel along with my eye, and they actually agreed. It was never my intention to use Clara or The Golden Angel card that I did make, but when Clara was 10 and came back to live with me when I returned home, she looked at me dead in the eye and said 'Maxy, no matter what it takes in life, I would fight for you to get Cecelia back.' And, while she was of course just 10, Clara was not one to take such a thing back.

I needed to beat Yugi in order to save Cecelia, and to do that, I needed Clara, The Golden Angel.

**I'll admit; I've done better. But, I wish to finish up a few of my fanfictions and start one for Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin, so I'm aiming to get this done. My intention **_**is **_**to write a sequel, but only in the far future. But there will be one more chapter after this.**

**Also, I don't know if I spelt Mocuba right, probably not knowing me. But, my internet has been running slow and I did not have the patience to Google it. Sorry. So please, review, favorite, whatever pleases you.**


	5. Chapter 4

** I've been thinking that I'll make a sequel to this, but first I want to get this and my Kingdom Hearts story done, and then **_**finally **_**write my Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction.**

**I just want everyone to know that I am writing this fanfiction because I loved Yu-Gi-Oh when I was little and started watching again. But, I haven't watched all too much but still want to write it. I know enough to make the fanfiction, but I may have some sort of personal opinions in it. So, if let's say the spirit in Yugi's puzzle falls in love with Kaiba and they have strange Kaiba babies and I put that Kaiba dies (not actually doing that), just accept it or don't read it. I intend on following the episodes a bit so I'm not actually gonna kill anyone so don't get scared.**

**The Golden Angel's POV:**

A golden dress surrounded my body, hugging my torso and fanning out around my legs, a long slit to my mid thigh in the gown. I was floating only about a foot off of the ground, those my feet were strangely flat. I held a shining sword that would have normally blinded my in front of my face, only inches away from it, the flat part facing me so I could see my reflection. My eyes were still golden, but now my hair was as well, and much longer; it reached down to the back of my knees. I looked to my skin as best I could, only able to move my eyes enough to look at my hand on the hilt of the blade. Even my skin was painted gold!

"What kind of trick is this, Pegasus?!" I heard Pharaoh shout to Max. I tried to turn to look at my big brother, but I couldn't no matter how much I will my head and body to pivot.

That was when I remembered; I was somehow summoned here, as a card!

"Well, I guess I should explain, now shouldn't I?" I heard in Max's voice that he was trying to act composed and nearly sadistic, the way he had been during other matches I've seen him in, but I could also hear that it was just an act this time. Was he actually sorry for doing this to me, whatever it was? "You see, a few years ago I went to Egypt and discovered a rare dueling game used with stone tablets, and that is how I started Dueling Monsters with trading cards. There was one however that was the only one in existence, called The Golden Angel. See, the Angel was different than most of the tablets though; she was a real girl that was very close to the higher-ups in Egypt at the time and was a warrior that swore to protect the Pharaoh, a good friend of hers. Only, she asked to be made into a tablet as well for the battles to be able to come to life as the angel like the other monsters. The Pharaoh accepted and created a necklace for her made out of the same substance used to make the Millennium Items, a small piece of it in the tablet as well.

"Now, you may be wondering what would happen if the tablet broke. See though, it never did. The girl, Chavi, was the strongest and most defensible card, impossible to beat!"

"What does this have to do with Clara, your own little sister?" Luckily, Pharaoh was asking all the questions I wanted to but couldn't. I probably couldn't since I was now a card, and had to do what I was told, when told.

"I'm getting there, Yugi boy." Max smiled and flipped his hair momentarily with the back of his hand. "Chavi was different than most Egyptians and many of the high priests wondered if she was a goddess sent down to protect them. She had stunningly white hair while her eyes were large and gold, her skin golden in color to match, though that was simply paint."

Pharaoh's eyes grew wide, and I could feel mine within my mind growing wide as well. Other than the fact that her skin was painted gold, Chavi must have looked exactly like me, based off of the descriptions given by Max.

Max sighed, and I could tell how solemn he sounded. I knew him, even though I should have probably felt like he betrayed me. There was more to this story than him simply wanting to win a duel; there was more at stake. I could tell. "I had assumed that Clara was Chavi reincarnated, and was given the golden angel pendant to bring back home and gave to Clara. I figured, even if nothing happened, it would be a nice gift for her. Though I did still make a Golden Angel card, just in case. However, the card needed a small piece of Clara's necklace, which I never put into it. At least, not before last night." There was that solemn tone again. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, my mind realizing that was why he asked for my necklace. It wasn't for luck at all, it was use me. . .

"Why would you set her up like this, Pegasus?" Pharaoh called out to him, though I could have sworn I heard a tough of remorse in his voice.

"I have my reasons. But, I know you would not hurt Clara." Pharaoh went silent as he looked shocked. Had Max known I liked him? "My guards went to check on Yugi and her to get ready for dinner, and he found the two of you locked to each other like as though you were lost lovers. Sweet, truly, but it also plays to my advantage. You would not hurt Clara."

"Do it, Pharaoh!" I somehow managed to scream this out, telling him that it was alright to try and defeat me. I didn't know how he would do it, if I was now the strongest and best card ever, but I knew him and Yugi, even if Yugi couldn't help him, they could beat Max. I never liked to see my brother lose, and I did feel almost like I was betraying him, but he betrayed me too. I do not resent him for this, but he _did _kidnap three people, two of whom were very innocent, and I wanted to ensure that Yugi won back their souls.

He smirked towards me, winking sweetly at me. He would do it, and I think I would have been more appalled if he hadn't. His ties were to Yugi who was fighting to save people, as was Joey, while Max was doing this for maybe even selfish purposes. Besides, I only just met Pharaoh, so it's not like we should fully trust each other yet to the point where I would expect him to not try and defeat me, The Golden Angel.

**Maximillion Pegasus' POV:**

Damn it, the Spirit from Yugi's puzzle actually kept fighting, and while I could read his mind earlier, something was blocking it now, making me unable to read it and tell what he was thinking of doing.

Finally, the last move came, which I thought I had. Clara was basically in Defense mode the whole time, but suddenly, Spirit used a rare combo that not even I had ever been lucky enough to receive, and Clara was severely damaged, deducting my left over points from me.

"No! This can't be happening!" I shouted and ran from the arena, the black wall disappearing. I had to get to Cecilia's sanctuary and try to figure something out, and also free the Kaiba brothers and Yugi's grandfather.

**Clara Pegasus' POV:**

The room started to clear, and Yugi's friends came to view. I was still on the field for some reason, golden wings flapping from behind me slowly, helping to clear the smokey fog. I was kneeling with my hands flat on the ground, feeling tired but not drained.

"Clara, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Tea looking at me, all of Yugi's friends, with worried expressions. I nodded and slowly stood, but fell back to my knees, breathing heavily at the suddenness of the fall.

"Clara!" It was Spirit this time, running over to me on the field. He held me against his shoulder and upper torso as I smiled weakly.

"You won for Yugi, and that's all that matters," I reassured. Breathing slowly, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, my skin was back to its fairness, no more wings flapping and no golden dress on me either. I took a strand of hair between my fingers and looked at it. Phew, it was back to white instead of gold.

Suddenly, there was a harsh scream that sounded all too much like Max, and I turned my head in the direction, my heart stopping as an icy chill ran down my spine, then quickened its normal pace, heating my body with worry.

_**10 minutes later**_

We all went running from the arena in the mansion, looking for the guards. They must have all heard the scream too, because we could not find them anywhere.

"Let's check that tower," Tristan suggested, pointing up at a tower. I had only gone in there once, and there was _a ton _of things of Cecilia's that I made sure never to touch, worried that Max would know if I even stared at one of his paintings of her in there for too long.

Together, the group ran to the tower, and there we found guards carrying Max, his face hidden to me. My heart was jumping out of his chest. I could tell he was still alive, but he must have been seriously drained. What happened to him? "Max!" I shouted, running to follow them.

I took a last glance at Yugi and his friends and sighed, my eyes nearly watering as I made the decision to follow the guards and Max instead of my new friends. But, hopefully it won't be the last time I see them.

Hopefully.

**Well, there ya go, he end of the series. I can't believe I **_**actually **_**finished! I'm so proud of myself; it takes me forever to finish things like this. Thank you **_**so **_**much for all of the support, and I'll definitely write a sequel, but it sadly won't be for a while and I don't know what I would call it. So, if you'd like, follow me so you know. Please follow, comment, and I hope you all have a nice time here on fanfictin day after day!**

**With love, Tessa.**


End file.
